


Few memories

by Tak



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:38:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tak/pseuds/Tak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killing time while I work up the stones to finish letters from a warden.</p>
<p>Hawke and Fenris have to live happily ever after they just have to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Few memories

Stretching his long tired limbs Fenris looked over the bannister down to the estate court yard, taking a moment in the afternoon to relax albeit for a moment. Two children played, identical blond locks pegging them for brother and sister as they chased each other around. An older version of the siblings came out, a mother perhaps. She wiped her hands on her apron and called to them, attempting to usher them inside.  
They giggled, the sound carrying up through the bright day to their silent watcher, the children pulled their mother into the game.  
It was how he had imagined a family would be, smiles and laughter. Comfort and love those things people need. The mother picked up the littlest one and held them close while taking the others hand. He thought about those hands, together skin touching, warm. Or the little arms clinging tightly. That's love, he thought the truest kind. A part of him ached, a deep part that perhaps still remembered a mother, or a sister. Missing a sensation long since passed. Then another part yearned, to one day be the bigger hand for the little to hold, to be the strong arms that could make all the evils in the world go away. To have a family of his own.  
A cruel laugh brought his back to reality.  
"Why torture your self." Danarius purred his hand sliding up into Fenris's hair roughly "that's what I'm here for." He yanked his head back pulling him away from the bannister.  
"That will never be you, and why? Because your mine." His face was close as she spoke, breath hot in his ear. "Your world is me, it will only be ever be me." 

_"You are nothing with out me."_

He observed the scene before him. A woman, two mages and a dwarf stood before him her dark green eyes fixed on him.  
"You tricked me." She said a commanding growl in her voice.  
"I apologise for the deception, but you'll see it was needed." He retorted.  
"No, if you need help, you ask, if you lie. you and I are going to have big problems."  
Fenris swallowed, and looked away studying the grass as it grew up between the stones. Here it was another human looking down on him stunning him with her anger. Years of conditioning coming to the surface in an instant washing away any feeling of freedom he thought he had.  
She sighed, instantly guilted by his reaction, reigning in her anger she spoke "hey Bright Eyes." Her toned softened, as she cocked her head to coax his eyes up from the ground "Those cobble stones won't answer any questions."  
Bright eyes, not Elf, not slave. His first nickname, Varric would add more, but nothing would ever remain with him the same.  
He looked up and she smiled attempting to restore some ease to the conversation "Do you need help?"  
Nodding he held a humans gaze for the first time. She dipped her head "then Faith Hawke is at your service"

_"I'm nothing with out you."_

The morning light was sharp, and painful against his eyes. Listlessly he tossed stones and other things off the into the water.  
He could still feel Hawke's heat in his skin, sweat from the night together still fresh on his brow. The taste of her on his lips.  
Months of flirting, playful innuendo, bashful eye batting and companionship crashed together in one moment when emotions were at their highest.  
She had kissed him, Why? He wondered finding a corner of the wharf and sitting letting his feet splash the tops of waves. To quell his anger?  
She had touched him, the first hand to touch his flesh since Danarius.  
For years he had only known violence, he had no memory of gentle caresses.  
He had returned her soft kisses and kindness with savage passion. She gave him dominion over her body, he was master of her flesh. Though his nails raked her back, and he gripped her with a Fervor he was sure had bruised her, she had returned his affections passionately.  
She loved him, she had said as much.  
He loved her, the story's say that's the hard part over, but they were wrong.  
So he had left, his mind a fog of Lyrium pain, lost memories resurfacing and guilt for turning a rough hand to the one who had shown him kindness. Perhaps he didn't deserve any more than lonlyness.

_"I am yours"_

Seeing Hawke in chains following in Danarius heals had been one of the single most terrifying moments Fenris could remember to date. If she could stand there head bent will broken what hope did he have.  
The night after the battle he held her, standing in front of the fire, her head rested in the crook of his shoulder. She still wore her shackles, the clothes she had been made to ware during her weeks of captivity. She had spared no time for her self, so he had made sure to give it to her.  
So little was spoken that night, but after being companions for 6 years, there was little left to say. They were at last together.  
He finally said three words he had dreaded saying. But finding them now the only three words that could express exactly how he was feeling. He was after all heart and soul bound to her.

_I am free_

With few memories nightmares lingered, chains, lashes, Lyrium brands danced before his eyes, until eventually he woke, chest heaving.  
He looked around his feet pinned under Morfudd who snored heartily. He sighed attempting to give the hound a push.  
Hawke chucked from his side as he lay back Down. She adjusted Sunshine next to her and rolled to face him stroking his hair.  
"Why is it the cute one falls asleep on you." He protested  
She smiled "Morfudd doesn't like many people. You should be honoured."  
"Honoured and flattened." He sighed shaking off the thoughts this dreams had given him. His hands still shook. As much as he knew he was safe, Danarius, Hadrianna and the rest of that life were only memories its still ate at him.  
"Are you alright?"  
He said nothing and played with a strand of her fringe. Amused by how long and curly her hair was getting. It made such a change from the sever short cut it had been for so long.  
"Fenris?"  
"Some times I wonder if he was right all along. If I will always be a slave no matter how far away I get"  
"You are so much more. You're a hero, a warrior, a lover and a father." She paused between each statement giving each title enough time to sink in. Finally taking his hand and placing it on her swollen belly.  
"This family has come from checkered places but its going to grow strong and free."  
"Because of you. it had little to do with me."  
She locked his gaze, emerald to peridot "because of us. In case you missed the fundamentals of how this happens, it takes two people to make a baby ."  
The life inside her moved, tiny feet kicking, stretching, moving of its own accord. Asserting its self before its even out of the womb.  
She watched his frown melt, wrinkles easing out his face softened and he smiled, his eyes closed as he relaxed next to her.  
"This child is going to be the most single minded and stubborn creature known to thedas, you know that." He laughed  
"Children." Hawke mused as his eyes snapped open. "It's twins"


End file.
